In the majority of cases, sports shoe metal accessories of the prior art have an even, smooth surface. This results in a first disadvantage for the accessories and the fixing buckles of ski boots, which slip in the hands when they are manipulated. A second disadvantage results from the fact that the aesthetic quality of these accessories is very plain.